rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
MA 15+
The content is strong in impact Mature Audiences (MA 15+) is one of the seven classification categories of the Australian film rating system and one of the six for the computer game system of the Australian Classification Board. In 1993, this classification category was created to fill the large gap between the M and the R ratings. It is a legally restricted classification category as it contains content that is unsuitable for exhibition by persons under 15 years. A person may be asked to show proof of their age before hiring or purchasing an MA 15+ film or computer game. Cinema staff may also request that the person show proof of their age before allowing them to watch an MA 15+ film. People under 15 years must be accompanied by a parent or adult guardian for the duration of the exhibition. Material classified MA 15+ may not be sold to anyone under the age stated without adult accompaniment. If a person under 15 wants to see an MA 15+ film and they are accompanied, the adult must purchase the movie ticket for the child. In Queensland, this restriction does not apply to minors under two years of age for public exhibition only. In terms of coarse language, "c**t" may be used if not excessive or aggressive. One use of the strongest language is allowed. Prior to 2013, computer games could only be classified up to MA 15+, and a computer game which contained content too strong for that classification would be Refused Classification. In the policy of computer games, nudity or sexual activity that is related to incentives and rewards cannot be accommodated within the MA 15+ classification. Instead, games containing the aforementioned material will automatically receive an R 18+ classification. Examples of MA 15+ material Films *''Deadpool'' (Strong bloody violence and sex scene) *''Deadpool 2'' (Strong bloody violence and coarse language) *''Fifty Shades Darker'' (Strong sex scenes) *''Grimsby'' (Strong crude sexual humour and nudity) *''The Nice Guys'' (Strong violence, sex, nudity and coarse language) *''The Wolf of Wall Street (edited version)'' (Frequent strong coarse language and drug use) **Over five hundred utterances of f**k and several of c**t. The uses of the strongest language are in a comic context which still gives the edited version a MA 15+ classification. The strongest sexual scenes and drug taking scenes have been edited in the MA 15+ version. *''Sausage Party'' (Strong crude sexual humour, coarse language and drug use) *''Whiplash'' (Strong coarse language) *''The Punisher'' (Strong and sadistic violence) *''The Punisher: War Zone'' (Strong bloody violence and gore) *''South Park: Bigger Longer And Uncut'' (Strong Coarse Language And Sex References) TV-Shows * The Walking Dead * South Park * Family Guy * The Handmaid‘s Tale * Rick and Morty * Breaking Bad Computer Games *''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' (Strong themes and violence, online interactivity) *''Dishonored 2'' (Strong bloody violence) *''EA Sports UFC 2'' (Strong sporting violence, online interactivity) *''Titanfall 2 (Strong battle violence, online interactivity) *''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (Strong violence, online interactivity) Trivia * MA15+ material may be broadcast from 8:30 p.m. on Australian television. Some stronger MA15+ material was previously placed into an AV15+ category that was broadcast from 9:30 p.m., however this classification was abolished in December 2015 by the ACMA's new guidelines. Category:Australian rating systems Category:Restricted Category:Current ratings